


Muggle Until Pregnant

by Lillymoid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Albus Dumbledore, Bellatrix is Sane, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Muggle Life, Multi, Pretending to be muggle, Running Away, Sneaking Out, Timeturner, no beta we die like men, proud dogfathers, purposefully being dense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillymoid/pseuds/Lillymoid
Summary: Tom wants to find out Harry's weaknesses and instead Harry becomes his. Harry needed to get away so he said yes to Tom. Pretending to be muggle wasn't bad until Harry ended up pregnant during his fifth year.(Harry is seventeen as he used a timeturner his fourth year and his 15th birthday is actually his 17th)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Fenrir Greyback/Remus Lupin
Comments: 26
Kudos: 255





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snarry5evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/gifts).



> This is what happens when I miss my deadline... again. Merry Christmas S5 and happy holidays. 
> 
> Since this was rushed not a lot of editing so I apologize ahead of time.

Harry gave a sigh. He shouldn't have been at a club. So what he was seventeen. Happy birthday. In a month he'd be starting his fifth year at Hogwarts. Thanks to a very illegal and unknown time turner he had aged two years in order to survive the triwizard tournament. Not that anyone knew. His looks hadn't changed much at all. He no longer had the trace thankfully. So what if Dumbledore had gotten Cedric killed. Everyone had known the tournament was a trap and Dumbledore could've easily overruled his involvement. He hadn't put his name in the goblet, anyone with two brain cells would've known that. The goblet connected to one's magic and it wasn't his. If only people would think.

"I'm working on world domination, can I start with you?" A man asked Harry.

"How about no?" Harry asked turning to see Tom Riddle or well Voldemort but not looking like the snake face he had seen at the end of the tournament. What was he doing at a muggle club? What was his plan.

"I wasn't really asking, my name is Tom. What's yours or should I just call you mine?" Tom asked trying again. The man in front of him was Harry Potter but he wanted to learn more about the young man. For despite the man being technically 15 he knew Harry was older now. He didn't know how he knew but he did.

"Wow, two pick-up lines. That's a first," Harry said trying to be annoyed. People usually avoided him after he rejected them.

"Maybe you'll let me use my broom and sweep you off your feet?" Tom asked not giving up. He should've known Harry would be difficult. He had to be careful about not using wizarding words and terms.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," Harry whispered seeing one of the order members enter probably looking for him. It wasn't too hard to avoid them but it was easier with someone else. Not that any of them would recognize Tom Riddle.

"Of course, mine," Tom said picking Harry up and leaving out the back door. He had sensed another wizard enter from the front and had a feeling that Harry wanted to avoid him.

"You could put me down, you know," Harry said wondering if Tom would carry him the entire way to their location. So far Tom didn't seem to think he was Harry Potter and he'd leave it at that. He didn't look forward to a battle even more so in muggle area. Perhaps if he pretended not to be magical Tom would never know who he truly was.

"I liked sweeping you off you're feet, mine. So, I have a place a few blocks from here, you'll love it," Tom said with a smile reluctantly setting Harry down on his own feet.

"Does that usually work for your conquests?" Harry asked annoyed. Maybe he was a vrigin, being the boy-who-lived didn't help, maybe Tom was attractive and charismatic, maybe this whole thing was probably a mistake, but maybe he'd be able to enjoy himself before his death. He never knew when he'd die and who'd kill him first, Voldemort or Dumbledore.

"I usually don't have to ask, but you're the exception. So you have a name or are you just mine?" Tom asked wondering. Harry thankfully hadn't recognized him. He was long out of practice and usually people were throwing themselves at him because of his power or title. Harry didn't seem to think he was anything but a muggle and for once he was hoping to keep it that way. The moment Harry knew he'd probably be dead or they'd have to go back to their hopeless battle. Maybe he could see where Harry's ideals lied if he was careful enough.

"Harry, but I will be yours for now," Harry said after thinking about it. His first name was common enough, six other people in his year in primary school had the same first name after all. Why was he flirting with The Dark Lord? He wasn't even worried as they went to his place, a muggle place from his guess. He felt wards.

○○○○

"Do you live off takeout?" Harry asked looking around the kitchen. His hard was more of a mess than usual. Tom seemed to like running his hands through it. Despite the implications of going to Tom's flat to have sex they ended up just falling asleep without the sex. 

"No," Tom said but it didn't sound believeable to hid own ears. This was not how this was supposed to go. He meant to pick up Harry, learn his secrets. Although he was bothered that he had wanted sex. 

"Let's go then, I can't cook with this," Harry said looking at Tom with a smile. The Dark Lord couldn't cook, that was adorable. Had Tom ever been grocery shopping before?

"Wha-?" Tom didn't even get the chance to finish asking as Harry tugged on his arm. He tried hiding his scowl. "Let me get my shoes on at least." He saw the corner of his eye that Harry seemed excited and it was oddly endearing. What had he gotten himself into? This wasn't starting at all like he wanted.

•

"You need fruit, Tom," Harry said putting fruit back into the basket as Tom kept trying to take them out. Surprisingly Tom had been excited over the vegetables. He was learning a lot about Tom through his food ideas.

"Why do we need flour?" Tom asked trying to pretend it was a normal word. If he messed up it didn't seem as if Harry caught it.

"Homemade cookies and bread are a lot better than store bought," Harry said hiding his expression at the way Tom had problems with the word. "Tom, we don't need more than one jar of peanut butter." Why was Tom adding more than one. It was concerning. Although he was mostly amused by everything. 

•

"Why did I choose to live upstairs?" Tom asked carrying the bags without any magic. He couldn't use magic in front of Harry who didn't know who he was.

"Such a perfect gentleman," Harry said with a smile. He hadn't expected Tom to carry all of the bags or to do so without magic.

"Who knew bananas were so heavy." Tom unlocked the door clumsily with a key before setting the groceries on the counter. How did muggles live without magic? He saw Harry push his hair out of the way before he started putting things into the right places. Didn't Harry know by now that his hair was a lost cause? He also needed to get rid of those horrible glasses. 

•

"I never knew food could taste like this," Tom said looking down at his almost finished plate. Even Hogwarts elves didn't make things this good, nor did the elves at Malfoy Manor. He didn't even mind the fruit. 

"Thank you," Harry said with a smile. His food hadn't been enjoyed like this before nor had someone complimented him for it. He was used to being forced to cook. 

"So what do you do when you're not at a club looking adorable?" Tom asked. He couldn't ask what Harry wanted to be once he finished school, that would say too much. He also couldn't ask Harry about school.

"I'm still in school now, I was held back a few years. I'm seventeen and I'll be starting my fifth year," Harry said. He hated the idea he might've still been a bit too young.

"A genius like you being held back?" Tom asked trying to be surprised. How did Harry become seventeen? Harry wasn't lying about his age.

"It's not that. I just study a lot harder and we had this school tournament where I spent a lot of extra time studying on my own to survive. No one knew of my excess study habits, everyone else in the tournaments was older. I was held back when I was younger and well I think my knowledge finally matches my age if not more so," Harry said wondering if that was what Tom was wondering about. Although he wasn't sure why he was so relaxed talking to Tom about things. He probably should've been careful but people didn't normally care or already seemed to think they knew.

"So, afterwards, what's your plan?" Tom asked not sure what answer he could get from Harry's vague answer. Then again he wasn't supposed to know that Harry was two years older than he should've been.

"I'm not sure, probably a nap?" Harry asked trying to pretend to relax. "What about you?" Harry was curious to how Tom would answer.

"It took me a while to figure it out. I wanted to be a teacher once, I traveled the world for a while picking up odd jobs, worked as an assistant store keeper for a while, now I'm in the business of investing while trying to take down corrupt police, although that is never easy." He had to be careful of his responses. He couldn't let Harry think he was magical. That would end really badly for him.

"I've always wished to travel but I've been in Britain most of my life, the school I go to is in Scotland," Harry said as a way of explanation.

"Never traveled with your family?" Tom asked. Dumbledore had always said that Harry had been raised pampered but looking over it he saw no signs of being spoiled.

"No. I lived with my aunt and uncle and my cousin. I have always been a burden on them," Harry said trying not to say too much. Sure he hated them but he didn't want Tom targeting them. Death wasn't the only answer.

"Well I've enjoyed your company and you'll always be welcomed here," Tom said wondering why he was offering such to Harry. No child need to feel like a burden. 

•

"Tom, I'm trying to do the dishes," Harry said trying to be annoyed at the way Tom was sucking brusies into his neck and how good it felt. It was very distracting as being held against Tom.

"Do them later, I'm ready for dessert and was hoping I could have you," Tom whispered in Harry's ear. By the sound of the moan Harry let out he seemed to want that too. 

"Let me finish the dishes and then I can help satisfy your other needs, Tom," Harry said. "If you keep doing that it's going to take all that longer." He couldn't focus with Tom's mouth was on him. He felt Tom back away and took the moment to move and kiss Tom. Tom's mouth met his and it felt wonderful. He kissed Tom with everything he had and he felt drowned within the passion Tom gave. They finally pulled away for air both of them heavily panting. "I'll be quick."

•

Harry didn't even make it through the door before Tom attacked his mouth and he melted into the kiss. He wouldn't argue, couldn't. Not only because of the mouth on his swallowing all of his noises as he lost himself but also the way his cock throbbed wanting more. Tom pulled at his hair and his head went back as the older man decided to start marking the spots he missed earlier. 

"Fuck, Harry," Tom said once he pulled back to observe his handiwork. Harry looked undone and he wondered how Harry would look underneath him.

"Don't just stare Tom," Harry said with a smile turning away and started to slowly remove his clothing. Damn, he was nervous. Thankfully his hands didn't shake. It was why his back was to Tom.

"How can I not stare?" Tom asked watching each piece of skin. Once Harry's shirt was fully removed he moved and took Harry back into his arms. He could sense the nervousness from the other man. Not to say he wasn't, it had been a long time since. He'd take it slow and convince Harry to relax. "You didn't say you work out."

"I'm in sports at school but yes," Harry said. He couldn't even think what muggle sport qudditch was like. Thankfully Tom didn't ask for more seeming content to drink him 8n.

"Wonderful," Tom whispered picking Harry up and setting him on his back on the bed. The young man's legs wrapped around his back.

"You're wearing too much, Tom," Harry said annoyed even more so seeing the self assured smirk that Tom had before he slowly removed his shirt. Harry's hands trailed over the scars he saw but didn't say anything. What were all of these from? He wasn't sure he wanted to know. "Scars are sexy I've been told."

"Well, you're sexy, wonderful, beautiful," Tom said kissing him between different adjectives. He didn't want to talk about the scars, most of them from his own past. Not a lot of magic left physical scars. He let his hands trail over Harry slowly convincing him to relax. The kissing helped and he felt like a starved man everytime. Harry was more than wonderful and he could see how this man could be his downfall. He was supposed to be learning about Harry's secrets and weaknesses and here he was developing his own. 

"You're frustrating," Harry said shoving at Tom's pants with his heals. "Can you fuck me already?"

"I could," Tom said with a smirk but removed the rest of their clothing. The wide green eyes not hidden behind glasses looked up at him wonderfully. Maybe he should see about getting Harry contacts as to see his eyes like this more. He pulled out the lube out of his drawer silently cursing his inability to use magic while pretending to be a muggle. He didn't tease too much as he stretched Harry properly. He knew the pain and even more so if one wasn't stretched properly. He had been with a few who hadn't cared and would never make that mistake with Harry.

Harry was frustrated at how good and annoyingly slow Tom was being. He didn't want slow but he wouldn't be able to change the man's mind no matter how he wiggled and squirmed. He let out a rather loud moan when Tom hit a certain spot and if he could see Tom he was sure the man would be grinning. He let himself relax and let go. Tom would catch him and he'd deal with all the implications of that later. He felt Tom slowly enter him and he tried getting the man to speed up and knew he affected him with the way Tom tightened his hold on his hips.

"Behave Harry," Tom said. He didn't expect himself to be so close to losing control. He hadn't thought it had been that long and he hadn't particularly liked sex all that much. Harry didn't behave and he should've expected that and so he tried to burry himself deep within Harry quickly hoping the young man would stop in order to adjust. Thankfully Harry seemed to be relaxed and the noises coming out of his mouth told him of the enjoyment.

"I'm not going to break, Tom," Harry said annoyed but he stilled. Tom seemed to be having trouble but he was relived when the man started moving. Maybe Tom had been close to losing control. Harry could understand that in the way their bodies connected and how he tried thrusting down on Tom's every upthrust. He was caught off guard by his own orgasm.

Tom couldn't help releasing into Harry's tight passage after the young man's orgasm hit. He hadn't been expecting it nor his own. He had found himself just enjoying himself for the sake of it. Merlin, he was lost. He had enough of a thought to move to his side as not to crush Harry or lay in Harry's come.

○○○○

"At least wash my back for me please?" Harry said to the annoyed Dark Lord. They had spent the entire night in bed having sex and Tom had to go into work today to look after some of his subordinates. Which Harry knew were the followers. He didn't even remember what excuse he decided to fall for that Tom gave him. He didn't want to think of it. So Tom was annoyed that he'd have to go in instead of staying in bed all day with Harry. Harry wasn't complaining too much as while he'd happily go again he was also sore in the best of ways. "If you help me I'll make you lunch."

"I'm only doing this because you're taking forever and are hogging the hot water," Tom said. He purposefully ignored the fact they couldn't run out of hot water. Harry didn't know that.

"I'm sure that's it," Harry said not convinced. He knew Tom enjoyed his food and it was something he enjoyed, making food for someone who enjoyed it.

"Don't read into thing, Harry," Tom said but started washing Harry's back. He never thought he'd be in this position where he would be washing together with someone after sex.

"I'm going to make some bread today. Any ideas what you want when you return?" Harry asked relaxing as Tom washed his hair. Tom seemed obsessed with his hair. 

"Whatever you wish to make. You should grow your hair out, Harry," Tom said. He enjoyed the messy yet soft hair. He wondered how Harry would look with his hair tied back. Why was he starting to think things long term? He needed to stop. He had a mission to do here.

"If you wish," Harry said knowing he'd do so. He never thought about growing his hair out for how much of a pest it would be. It was difficult enough already.

•

"Your lunch, Tom," Harry said handing it to Tom with a smile. Tom kissed him and gave him a key.

"In case you need to go out," Tom said ignoring the tracking in the key and the protection wards in it and that only Harry could use it not even the fact Harry wouldn't be able to lose the key. He'd add a few additional wards as he left.

"Have fun, Tom," Harry said kissing Tom. He softly pushed at Tom's shoulder. So he could leave.

Harry moved to the kitchen to start on bread after Tom left. He had a lot to think about. He never expected to be in this position and actual enjoy it. He felt safe with Tom. He would need to make sure Hedwig was okay but he already had everything he owned with him. He always did. After putting the bread in the oven he moved to clean. He needed to keep himself busy while Tom was out. How would he convince Tom that he had a pet owl without Tom being suspicious. Tom obviously didn't know he was Harry Potter or this entire thing wouldn't have gotten so far. There was too much to figure out. He hated Hedwig being out there who knows where. Probably with Sirius or Remus. Hedwig liked the two. Sure the order may be looking for him, Sirius would be livid. That was if Sirius didn't know what he did and how Dumbledore has been manipulating him. Because of how closely Dumbledore watched Sirius he hadn't been able to stay with his godfather. Being with Tom was different. It wasn't anything like he could imagine in any way.

Harry smiled looking at the wards fully for the first time. Of course they'd be so complex, strong, and more than necessary. It was just like Tom. He smiled seeing the ward that hid the wards from others. The key was how he could see them or perhaps it was because he was inside. He rolled his eyes at the wards on the key but left them as they were.

"Harry." Harry looked and pulled his two-way mirror out of his stuff. He saw the face of Sirius and Remus. They looked to be somewhere he had no name for.

"Dogfathers," Harry said with a smile greeting them. He sat in the middle of the couch. It would be some time until Tom returned home.

"Where are you? Are you safe?" Remus asked first always the over protective one.

"Yes I am. Promise it's super safe. If someone finds me I'll be amazed. Is Hedwig with you guys?" Harry asked worried about his owl.

"Yes she is. Brilliant escape. Mundungus had been watching you. He has gotten an earful from Dumbledore," Sirius said excitedly.

"That's why, it was the full moon," Harry understanding how he had escaped so well. It would also make sense why Tom had the days off. "How are you doing Remi?"

"I'm okay, Cub. It's easier with Sirius here. The wolf recognises him and I don't have to take the potion. Dumbledore wants me to approach the werewolves," Remus said. He saw the look Harry gave and he knew that look.

"What are you scheming?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"Let's say I went to a club and got hit on by a man who thought I was a muggle and who I pretend is muggle that may or may not be The Dark Lord. I also may or may not be staying with this man. He is overprotective, possessive, and well, I feel safe with him. If you do approach the werewolves see about joining The Dark Lord. Don't ask them to join his side," Harry said looking at them. Remus looked like a frustrated parent like his child just got covered in mud again while Sirius seemed excited like he was the child that had played in mud. 

"And what will you do when he learns who you are?" Remus asked wondering how he was stuck being the responsible adult out of the three of them.

"Hope he doesn't kill me? It's weird Remi, I feel safe, and loved as weird as it is. It's comfortable and normal with no expectations other than to be myself. If he does know who I am he hasn't said anything and I've been staying with him. We're like a weird muggle married couple. I've not seen him use magic once and I've been just as careful. You know I blend in well. Although he might've gone overboard with his wards if I didn't know better. I've been pretending to be non-magical and so has he. I know the illusion will probably shatter but until then… I'm happy," Harry said hoping they'd understand.

"We support you if course. I'll try talking to Narcissa," Sirius said. He knew if they were going to join he'd have to work with his cousin, the sane one. Maybe she'd be able to help.

"And well, it'll be nice to be part of an actual pack," Remus said softly. He had always hated being undercover within packs because he wanted to be apart of them. Sure Greyback seemed like a monster but he wasn't. Greyback had changed him to save his life even if he had been a child. It gave him a chance to live as he had been dying. Not to say he enjoyed being a werewolf but if he hadn't been bitten he would've been dead. He had been a frail child. 

"Thank you, be careful. Also take care of Hedwig for me, I'll see her at school," Harry said with a smile. "Be safe, don't do anything stupid."

"We should be telling you that but I guess we're too late. Be safe, cub," Remus said sending a stern look to Harry who nodded.

○○○○

"Harry Potter is missing?" Tom asked trying to seem surprise. Dumbledore didn't know where Harry was. Made sense since Harry was with him.

"Yes, my lord. He has been missing since the moon."

"The wolf wouldn't have been able to search him out with it being the full moon," Fenrir said. He smelled someone on Tom and it made him curious. He wouldn't say anything. He had long ago learned not to say anything about things the Dark Lord didn't say. As it was it was the day after the full moon so his senses were stronger. He took the time to search for rats in all ways much like the snake did.

"I wish to try and recruit him. He is not to be harmed in any way," Tom said looking at them getting a nod. The meeting seemed to go on forever and he wanted to return to Harry and his cooking.

•

"My Lord," Narcissa said entering the dining hall now that most of the followers were gone. She wasn't marked but both of her husbands' were. With them was her sister and Fenrir.

"Narcissa how great of you to join us, do you have news?" Tom asked. She had a letter in her hand that she passed over to him. 

"My cousin Sirius Black called me and this is what I got from the conversation," Narcissa said. She was still confused about the whole thing. Severus probably wouldn't be too thrilled.

"Black and Lupin are thinking of joining our side?" Tom asked in disbelief. Maybe Harry did know who he was but if he did why hadn't Harry attacked him yet. Harry was still in their flat. Why again was he already thinking long term? This was annoying.

"Both are loyal, if you wanted to get to Potter those two would be the key. Although I thought they were Dumbledore's pets," Severus said. Narcissa gave him a stern look he understood the meaning of.

"If they're trying to get in as spy or not Remus would try to join one of the packs again, he did so last time too. I'll keep my eye out on them and see what is actually happening if you're okay with that," Fenrir said. This entire thing wasn't something he had expected. Was Potter the one he was smelling from The Dark Lord? Potter was obviously avoiding Dumbledore by the sounds of it.

"They could be trying to see if we have Potter. After all he hasn't been seen very often and keeps losing his guards," Severus said. He ignored the glare from his wife. Narcissa hated he was a spy as did their husband.

"It is something to consider. Don't do anything rash, Severus, I don't want to deal with three pissed off Malfoys. Bellatrix, do keep an eye out and gather information as you do. I wonder what really had gone on in that school. Fenrir, stop by if you hear from Lupin and Black, I wish to hear about it," Tom said all of them nodding. 

○○○○

"How was your meeting?" Harry asked after kissing Tom. He had missed him and it was weird.

"Informative. How did you spend your time?" Tom asked, smiling down at Harry. The boy hadn't left from what he could tell. Did Harry know who he was? If so he didn't act like it. Too many questions and no answers. 

"Baked and cleaned, also read some books," Harry said with a smile. He hoped Tom would think it was his books that he had read.

"How about we go shopping and get you some new clothes?" Tom asked seeing another outfit that didn't look like it belonged to Harry. He didn't mind. He also was wondering if Harry had his trunk on him and how to see if Harry would have it. "Or we could go pick it up from your place." He didn't want Harry to not have his stuff.

"Is that your way of asking to move in? If so I'll have to call my uncle to get my stuff," Harry said trying to seem relaxed. What was going on? Did Tom know who he was? That he was magical? If so, why wasn't he trying to kill him?

"It gets lonely here and I have to start world domination somehow. I already decided on you first, I need a shower but I can give you some money so you can get it from your uncle unless you want me to come with," Tom said. Hopefully that would give Harry the time to leave and return with his stuff. It probably would be charmed too for he was a supposed muggle.

"I'm just going to call my uncle but maybe after your shower we could go shopping for real clothes? You look like you need some too. Who only has two pairs of boxers?" Harry asked looking at Tom who gave him a shrug.

"Very well, remember to bring your key, the door automatically locks. I'm going to take a shower and then we can go shopping for whatever you think we need." Tom kissed him seeing Harry leave. Harry had no idea who he was, if he did he wouldn't think Tom needed to go shopping or would even suggest it. It let him relax as silly as it was. 

○

Harry let out a sigh of relief once he was out of sight from the building. Why was he wondering if Tom knew who he was, if he did he would be dead. It was a given fact. Sure trying to join The Dark Lord wouldn't be easy and was his goal but right now they were still enemies. The Dark Lord wanted to murder him, had tried killing him as a baby, with a killing curse. Over dramatic bastard. He moved to a pay phone and called Dogfathers' cabin.

"Call for Dogfathers."

"Everything okay? You rarely call us through this way and you talked to us earlier?" Sirius asked answering the phone knowing it was Harry.

"Yeah, I'm just calling my uncles to get my stuff so I can move in with my probably boyfriend who is obsessed with world domination," Harry said with a smile.

"But you have your stuff?" Remus asked confused listening to the phone. 

"So you'll bring it? Great. Hopefully we can go out to lunch this weekend as I know it's out of the way right now and you're both busy," Harry said. He needed to make the call and he wasn't sure why he was putting on such an act.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Of course but you also know I'm afraid of birds and like to make sure I'm thorough? Also moving is a big accomplishment," Harry said hoping to set them at ease. Hr was hiding more from the order right now anyway and had wanted to talk to his Dogfathers but was also in the middle of a muggle area.

"Sirius called his cousin earlier and we'll be going to the packs soon but see you this weekened, Saturday. Maybe London and bring your boyfriend?" Remus asked feeling relaxed. Harry was just being careful which wasn't uncommon for any of them. Even more so for them. It was just a plain conversation.

"We'll talk more after you drop my things off but yes, London. I want to see The Tower of London, so we'll probably be there earlier in the day," Harry said giving them a location to find him. Remus's nose and magic would make it easy and it would be busy enough that none of the order members would find him, or any of Tom's followers, hopefully.

"Of course," Remus said. They hung up the phone and he gave Sirius a smile. "Well a date with the dark lord is going to be interesting."

"You're the one who asked. Although a good location, a busy place," Sirius said seeing Remus nod.

Harry smiler after his call and moved down a dark alley. He resized his trunk and put it under numerous glamors. It had to look muggle even if the things in it weren't. He was glad to be able to have his stuff and now he could see his Dogfathers. Although he wasn't looking forward to talking to Tom about it. Was Tom even his boyfriend? Well they were going to be living together. Would it be silly of him to ask? 

He carried his trunk confidently back to his apartment. Seeing as Tom is pretending to be a muggle he wouldn't notice the magic, at least that was Harry's belief. It was the only thing he had going for him right now. He was enjoying the lie even if it would shatter sooner or later. Hopefully when it did Tom wouldn't kill him. He had no idea how he was supposed to ask to join The Dark Lord without revealing himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is that everything?" Tom asked seeing Harry return. He had taken a quick shower but it had mostly been an excuse for Harry to get his items on his own.

"Yeah, it's only the trunk. It's everything I own and my school supplies," Harry said with a smile. Well, not everything he owned. Hedwig was with Sirius and Remus and everything else was in his vault but everything else he needed was in his trunk. 

'Well good thing we're going shopping. If my wardrobe is bad yours must be worse," Tom said. Did the trunk have an undetectable extension charm? Not that he would be able to notice either way. "And I'm paying."

"Wha… Tom!" Harry yelled after him as Tom went off to the door and he was putting his trunk in their bedroom. What money did Tom have to pay? He obviously couldn't ask that but it made him wonder.

•

"So, you have this weekend off?" Harry asked as he followed Tom to another store. He wasn't too thrilled about clothes shopping nor the fact that Tom dressed him in Slytherin colors most of the time because it looked best on him. Harry couldn't argue all that much or say why he was arguing. It was just another sign that Tom didn't think he was magical. 

"Why?" Tom asked. He could get this weekend off but so far he doesn't yet. People tended to work so getting meetings meant late nights or weekends. 

"Well I called my uncles. They didn't raise me but since I went there after I got out from school this year. My point is they want to meet you and I might've agreed to meet up with them for lunch on Saturday in London," Harry said trying not to be too awkward although he wasn't sure how well he succeeded with the way he was standing. He wished he knew what Tom was thinking and he wasn't so damn insecure. He was the damn boy-who-lived. Yeah, what a joke in his mind.

"I suppose I can miss a meal cooked by you for a day. They ask you to bring your lover?" Tom asked. Who did Harry consider his uncles? Black and Lupin? Why was he even agreeing? This got out of control since the second pick up line.

"I told them I'm moving in with you and they said to being my boyfriend along. The one is super overprotective," Harry said, wondering if Tom would agree to boyfriend.

"Sounds too casual, I liked lover better but I suppose it's an adapt term. Just don't expect me to use it. You're mine and that's all there is to it," Tom said. He allowed Harry to get some colors other than green, silver, white, and black. Harry looked good in blue he could admit to himself. He wasn't too thrilled at being dressed by Harry in some red and golds too. Was this some sort of payback? It wasn't like he was able to ask. He wasn't supposed to know the meaning of the colors. 

○○○○

"Why are we here? I thought we were going to meet your uncles here," Tom asked looking around The Tower of London. He remembered it during World War 2 when he had been in London and the orphanage. It wasn't like he could tell Harry that though. 

"I've never been able to explore London, I've only been to King's Cross and shopping for school supplies. We are meeting my uncles here. They'll find me but I wanted to look around," Harry said giving Tom his best puppy dog look. Tom didn't fall for it but it was worth a try.

"Very well, we can be tourists," Tom said with a scowl. This wasn't how he imagined this day starting off. "How are your uncles dressed? You never told me."

"You mean I ignored you while you were fretting and instead picked out your clothes? They're a pair. One looks like a professor and the other looks like a teenage rebel still even though he's in his thirties. Mind you he looks good for his thirties," Harry said. Tom's outfit was rather basic, just black slacks and to his amusement a medium red buttoned shirt that looked more like blood that had a small lion on the side at the bottom. He had seen the hidden glare and did his best to seem innocent about it. He was surprised Tom would wear it for him. Although to be fair he was wearing an emerald green top with a black leather jacket and silver skinny jeans with a chain connecting his wallet and keys to his belt loop. Tom said his ass looked the best in them.

"I don't suppose it's those two?" Tom asked seeing one man gawking and another searching and blended in. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Did Sirius not know how to be nondescript? Wasn't he a runaway accused murder? He wondered about their intelligence.

"Yes, those two. Let's go," Harry said with a smile dragging Tom with him. Tom didn't put up a fight nor did he react when Harry hugged them both tightly. He had to remember these were the only members of family Harry had left and felt a bit of guilt having been the one to murder his parents.

"Harry," Sirius said with a sigh in relief. "This your boyfriend?" 

"Yes, this is my lover Tom. Tom my uncles," Harry said, still hugging Sirius.

"I'm Remus and this is my lover Sirius. It's a pleasure to meet you Tom, Harry has said good things about you," Remus said smoothly. He offered his hand wondering if Tom had been able to blend in or if Harry was ignoring all the wizarding signs. Both things were likely. Tom took his hand with a smile.

"A pleasure, Harry was excited to see you both. Mine," Tom said getting Harry's attention before he pulled Harry to him after he released his second honorary uncle.

"Possessive much?" Harry grumbled without any real heat. "Food?"

"Harry, did you copy my look?" Sirius asked, looking Harry over. "I could've gotten you a leather jacket, are those combat boots? Why did I never think of that? Remi, he copied me."

"Pads, stop being annoying. If he did or not is irrelevant. Let Harry wear what he wants and shouldn't you be proud he is dressing well?" Remus asked with patients. He was surprised at the hidden laugh from Tom. Perhaps this meeting would go well even if they were pretending to be non-magical. "Have a place in mind or should I choose?" He noticed Harry looked to Tom who looked towards him.

"Whatever you wish," Tom said finally. His arm was wrapped around Harry protectively. "So, is there a reason we met here of all places?"

"Let's say that the boarding school he goes to isn't particularly safe and there are a lot of people who target Harry for who his parents were. We figured that public places would be safer as to not attract attention or if we did we'd be less likely to be accosted," Remus said, leading them to a decent and rather inexpensive place. Unlike Sirius he had lived in muggle London for a long time after the war. The only place that didn't care he was a werewolf and less chance of being found by wizards. Not many were able to blend in smoothly. Sirius was proof to that.

"Smart. Glad you did," Tom admitted. He was protective of Harry and the idea of one of his followers or Dumbledore's finding them wasn't something he enjoyed. He enjoyed spending time with Harry and he was taking the chance to get to know him.

"Harry said you were working to take down corrupt cops?" Sirius asked. "A noble goal." He knew what it really was but was wondering what the man thought of his goals. If Voldemort was truly trying to take down Dumbledore and other people who abuse their power that would be a noble goal he could get behind.

"And investing, I told you investing. You could learn a thing or two," Harry said. Sirius stuck his tongue out at him causing him to laugh. "Real mature, Siri. Aren't you supposed to be a role model?"

"That's what Remus is for. He's the role model and ruins all my fun," Sirius said. "But we were talking about your lover, don't change the subject."

"I'm part of an organisation and we're trying to fix things from within including removing corrupt police, indeed. I wouldn't say I'm a particularly good investor but had to gather my fortune somehow. I'm more in the history business than anything but I've invested in a lot of things," Tom said smoothly.

"You're high ranking, I listen to you complain about the other workers enough when you come home," Harry said with a smile. They entered a restaurant after Remus who seated them in the most ideal place. 

"It's not my fault most are idiots and have issues rubbing brain cells together," Tom said. Did Black and Lupin realise who he was? Did they know? Harry obviously hadn't realised yet but he understood werewolf senses were insane.

"Sirius has a lot of business sense if nothing else. I blame his upbringing. He comes from a wealthy family even if he was disowned," Remus said with an amused smile.

"That's rude Moony, I'm very intelligent," Sirius said.

"I'm glad you have them, Harry," Tom whispered to Harry after they ordered. Sirius was demanding Remus's attention as they playfully argued about Sirius's intelligence.

"They've followed me through hell and back and will continue to do so. They're trying to get out of a dangerous gang right now but it isn't easy, maybe you could help them?" Harry asked innocently enough. He wondered if Tom would get the meaning. "I mean you're trying to take down corrupt police and help a lot of people from what you said."

"I'll think about it, Harry."

•

"We should have lunch again, this was fun," Remus said with a small smile. He was surprised by how easy the conversation had been. How did the two not realise that that other knew who they were? Were the two that dense? He wouldn't be the one to say such but it was both amusing and frustrating to watch. Not to even mention The Dark Lord was wearing a red shirt with a lion on it. How did Harry pull that off? "Sirius, behave."

"But Remi I'm leaving Harry and who knows how long until I'll see him again?" Sirius asked over dramatically. Remus rolled his eyes. 

"Be in touch, I might even get a home phone so we could meet up again. I don't want to force Harry to go to the payphone every time he wishes to call you," Tom said but he wasn't thrilled at the idea.

"It was nice meeting you," Remus said before hugging Harry tightly and dragging Sirius with him.

"They're an odd pair but I liked them," Tom told Harry as they made their way towards home. It would be a cab ride and then a few blocks walk.

"I'm glad, they're the only family I really have. Sirius always knows how to make me laugh and smile and Remus is responsible enough to keep him in check."

○○○○

"Your uncles called and decided they wish to come over," Tom told Harry. He was watching Harry cook just in an apron with nothing on underneath. Harry seemed to love to cook.

"Oh? I wonder how they got a hold of you?" Harry asked. He wondered if Tom said yes. Did Tom really like his dogfathers?

"They called the payphone until I got the message is all," Tom said, trying to hide his annoyance. Sirius Black continued to call the payphone that Harry used until someone knew of them to get them a message. It was no surprise the man was sorted into Gryffindor. Did they not know simple tracking or spying spells? They could've spelled it to ring whenever he was near. Or find a way to drop a letter in his mailbox. 

"Sounds like them. So, you spoke to them?" Harry asked, wondering if he would be cooking for his dogfathers too. He sent a glance towards the calendar and realised it was the week of the full moon. At least Moony won't be difficult.

"They left a number to call them back on. We agreed for lunch today at the apartment. They want to make sure I'm treating you right," Tom said. He wasn't sure if he should be upset or amused. Did normal muggle families really do that? Did Black and Lupin know who he was? They dare try to pass judgement on him? He was glad to know that someone was looking out for Harry as it certainly hadn't been him or Dumbledore apparently.

"I'll make sure they're on their best behavior. Any suggestions for what I cook? I'll have to call Remi and see if he is planning on bringing anything. He helped me learn how to cook," Harry said. Remus had taught him the patience and how to cook good food, not just whatever the Dursleys liked. Remus taught him how to be a wonderful cook and that cooking could be fun. It was more than his relatives ever taught him.

"Whatever you wish," Tom said with a smile. He liked all of Harry's cooking. He was trying to imagine Lupin cooking but it made sense as most purebloods didn't know the difference between a pot and a pan. He doubted Black was any different.

○○○○

"Do you have everything?" Tom asked worriedly not wanting to see Harry leave for the school year.

"I do. I can't make calls and letters won't go to Britain but I'll make sure that Remus gets my messages and he will forward them to you. I'm going to miss you. I'm not looking forward to sleeping alone," Harry admitted cuddling to Tom not wanting to let go. 

"Your school is weird but I'll send my letters through him too. I don't like the idea of you being at that school. Remus tells me how dangerous it is, not to mention sports," Tom said annoyed. He hailed a cab to bring them to London and King's Cross. Somehow Remus and him had become friends of sorts even if it was partly a lie. He wasn't a muggle, neither of them were. Remus stopped by weekly sometimes bringing Sirius with him. 

"Try not to be too moody without sex. You're almost intolerable. Also take out isn't a good diet. You need to eat your fruit," Harry said, sending a small glare to Tom.

"I'm the intolerable one without sex? Pot meet kettle. Also I'm sure Remus will make sure I'm well fed or Sirius. I'll eat my fruit. Be careful at school," Tom said. He had gotten so used to Harry being there when he got home he wasn't looking forward to not seeing him every day. Not to mention their annoying lie of being non-magical so they wouldn't even be able to talk. He almost wished to tell Harry just for that fact but it wouldn't be worth it. He didn't want to fight or try to kill Harry.

○○○○

Tom,  
Have I ever told you how dangerous this school is? There is an internal power struggle between two gangs to begin with and now the third one is interfering to. No one sees it as clearly as I do and I'm blind without my glasses. The three gangs are Death Eaters, Order of the Phoenix, and The Ministry. I told you my uncles were in a gang trying to get out, they're in the order looking for an escape. The headmaster runs the Order yet it is supposed to be a hidden gang. Makes sense as he's still the headmaster. The Ministry placed a teacher, even if calling her such is a vast overstatement, in our gym and safety class. Yes the two classes are combined and it's weird. We have a new teacher every year. The worse this one is doing is telling us how to exercise and not letting us practice. Apparently theory is enough. Insert eye roll, we've dubbed her the pink toad as she wears hideous shades of pink and seems quite toad like.  
Love, Harry.

Mine,  
Your uncle has demanded biweekly visits now that you're gone. The professor-like one. I have no idea where the other is and your uncle just said visiting family. I thought he was disowned? That doesn't speak of a good relationship with family. Does this gang, Death Eaters, at least stay out of the school? Why is there such a struggle between gangs in a school, a boarding school at that. What is your plan for this new teacher? You can't just let her not teach no matter what she and the gang says. It's annoying that we have to send letters through your uncle. You'll be returning here by your first break. Don't doubt it. You haven't told me about your friends, you do have friends correct?  
Tom.

Possessive Bastard,  
Is Remus at least making sure you're fed? Yes Sirius is disowned but that was his parents' doing and they're dead from what I know. The Death Eaters are kind of in the school? It's complicated. Our science and cooking professor is part of the Death Eaters but he isn't forceful in his views or such. Yes I know our classes are weird. A lot of the students from the green house are children of Death Eaters. The red house, the one I am, has a lot of children from the order. The school is valued because the one gang leader is the headmaster and they can influence young and impressionable minds like my classmates. I don't have a plan for the ministry toad as I'm being undermined. The Death Eaters leader is supposedly returned, the headmaster is trying to convince people and my name has been thrown about causing any popularity I had to vanish once again. As I said I'm famous because of my parents. They stalled the gang war for years that is starting to build again. They died and since I lived I'm supposed to be the next person to stop the war when it breaks out. Nevermind no one ever tells me anything. So I'm still thinking of a plan. She canceled all the sports but I still run around the grounds. If she forbids that I'll run around the school. If she forbids that I'll run around my dorm. Yes, I have friends. I think? They didn't send me any letters this summer and now they're suddenly worried about me. Watching my every step. That isn't anything new. They're deep within the Order and myself is considered the beacon of light in the order. I can't trust them but it's not their fault.  
Love, Harry.

Mine,  
I am a possessive bastard and you love it. Didn't I tell you that you're mine? Don't forget it. Yes, Remus has been bringing me food. I miss your cooking, and you naked in my bed, in my shower, mostly naked in the kitchen. You have neglected to inform me when your break is. This won't do. As for no one telling you anything you're good at getting information. Who do they think you are? If you're this so-called beacon of light why do they leave you in the dark. Don't allow it. I don't know how to feel about her cancelling sports. Maybe you should just train with your team anyways. Even if you can't play your sport. My colleagues are low on brain cells as always. Can one not understand the meaning of spying? It means to gather information discreetly. Your letters are the highlight of my days now. I don't have the patience for idiots.  
Tom.

Horny Bastard,  
Yes yes, I know, I'm yours. You needed to start on your goal of world domination. It really doesn't sound all that dangerous when you can't even dominate me. You're also a horny bastard. I call you a bastard a lot, one may think I hate you. That is untrue. My first break is at the end of December. It's far away. Of course I am getting information, who do you think I am? I'm a hidden genius for a reason thank you very much. It's not easy to survive when all three gangs want you for one reason or another. The ministry is the largest and they control everyone not in the order or the death eaters. Neutral isn't something that exists. They want me as a poster boy to calm the public, at least they did. The toad has other ideas. Even if sports is canceled and the toad is starting on banning things that the headmaster isn't interfering with I have written permission for the teams to practice. It's not a game and I'm not allowed to participate for some bullshit reason or another but I watch as all the teams practice together. The order children don't like playing nice with the death eater children or vise versa but they have been. It's unnerving but I hope that explains how bad the pink toad is. If you have no patience for the idiots maybe try masterbating. You're annoying and difficult when you don't have sex.   
Love, Harry.

Mine,  
Why sign your letters with a term of endearment? One would think you've fallen for me. A terrible idea really not that you had much of a choice. I am very handsome and charismatic, I don't know how you refused me to start with. I'd masterbate but it's not easy when I just wish for that mouth of yours around my cock or me filling you until your eyes roll back into your head. Somehow your uncle is still manageable. I'm afraid he thinks of me as his friend or something. I'm debating on even getting a home phone. The other one has stopped by on a few occasions, he mostly complains how he misses you. You neglected to inform me there is a fourth gang called The Wolves. Your uncles have managed to join from what I've heard. Sirius doesn't shut up about it. I've suggested a gag to Remus. They're still annoyingly attached to the order from my understanding. I've been trying to think of ways to help but have been unable to. I'm having a hard time imaging all these gang children playing nice. You must have some sort of secret ability even if your popularity is nonexistent. That would never happen if I was there, your popularity being diminished. You'd be at my side, preferably on your knees or in my lap. As you've said I'm a possessive bastard. I wish you wouldn't use the word Bastard. I was born out of wedlock but I don't need to be reminded of it.  
Tom.

Demanding Arsehole,  
I didn't call you a bastard this time. Maybe I caught feels, gods forbid how does one do that when you're so needy? I fear I caught some sort of illness, I've been throwing up every morning. It's not a fun feeling. My uncle very much thinks of you as a friend, no surprise since you're apparently charismatic and have a soft heart despite how you act. Don't get a home phone or it will constantly be ringing because of my uncles. You don't understand how much time Sirius spends on the phone, he doesn't have anything better to do. There isn't a fourth gang, I believe The Wolves are under the Death Eaters, allied with them. Remus has mentioned it. Apparently he and Sirius have fallen and caught feels for the leader of The Wolves. It's unexpected and oddly enough, logical. As for the Order, sadly they'll probably be attached until I find my way out. It isn't easy trying to convince everyone the golden boy wants to be in the Death Eaters gang. Mind you I wouldn't be a follower. The leader is trying to kill me but still a better option over what I have now. At least I know where I stand with them. It is odd with them playing nice. It might've been my idea but I convinced everyone else it was their own. Doing something in spite of me helps, after all I can't play. Not that I feel up to it now that I'm sick. Even more strange is that my grades are doing well. It's hard to remember not to draw attention. Cooking and science is fun for once even if the professor hates me. I'm sure it's because he's part of the death eaters and has to hate me. Keep dreaming about me kneeling at your feet, it won't happen. One would think you understood that by now.  
Love, Harry.

Mine,  
You'll have to tell me how you caught feelings for me. Is it my amazing skills? When I see you I want to keep you in bed for days. Make sure you drink water to feel better. I can't have you ill. Who else would help me with world domination and stopping me from firing everyone because of their lack of brain cells? Not to mention your cooking. Who would willingly give that up? I've been informed of the new relationship between your uncles and the leader of The Wolves, a man named Fenrir. Sirius won't shut up about him and whenever the man comes up Remus has this weird look on his face. I've been informed that it's called a smile. It looks weird. Tell your uncle to find a new topic or stop coming over, he's annoying and I'm uncertain how Remus deals with it. You want to join the Death Eaters even though they've been trying to kill you? That sounds insane. I thought you had brain cells. I'd ask how you'd dare accuse me of having a soft heart and then I'm forced to remember sweeping you off your feet, buying you a wardrobe, and meeting your uncles. I suppose I'm fond of you. I'm not sure if I should be disappointed or amused no one realises the genius you are. One day you'll be on your knees for me. It's inevitable.  
Tom.

Conceited Prick,  
I'm not sure I how I caught feelings for you if I did. Even if I knew your ego definitely doesn't need to hear it. What amazing skills? Let me know if you think of some. You'll be happy to know I've still been eating properly and drinking lots of water. Have you been eating your fruits? Still feeling ill when I wake up but that's it. When did I ever say I'd help you with world domination? You also can't fire anyone because then you'd have no one left to complain about. I've only heard good things about Fenrir. As to that weird look Remus has it's called being in love. I know, weird, people do that. It's also called a smile. Not everything is about sex, a concept you may still have a hard time understanding. I'll try to tell Sirius to find a new topic but I make no guarantees. As for how Remus puts up with him he's known Sirius since they were in school and maybe Remus is using Sirius to annoy you. I'll ask Remus to buy Sirius a new squeaky toy, that should get him to shut up for a while. Play catch with him, he'd like that I think, Sirius. As for the Death Eaters their leader has never lied, misguided me, or kept me in the dark about anything. Even if he is an annoying bastard. Somehow his diary came to be in my possession for some time during my second year. I learned a lot about him but I want to learn more. We're similar I think, both played by the headmaster. Has anyone ever told you that your compliments can be very backhanded? You're also in denial and full of yourself. How do sane people put up with you? How do I and my uncles put up with you. Probably has to deal with me catching feels for you. Although don't worry I know you love me too. After all, not everyone gets so many compliments. I won't be on my knees for you, perhaps it will be you on your knees when you ask for my hand in marriage, or well commitment. Gay marriage is frowned upon apparently. Not that it matters in this school where the gangs mean more than anything.  
With Love, Harry. 

Mine,  
My ego definitely wants to hear it. How dare you attempt to wound my pride. I have many useful skills, I'm a leader, supportive, listener, amazing at sex, avid reader, intelligent, making you lose your mind, changing people's mind, convincing them to do something, a wonderful fighter, I'll be able to protect you no matter what, your uncle thinks I'm a good friend whatever that means, I could go on but I doubt there is enough paper in the world for that. Sirius found a better topic, business of all things. He does have good business sense indeed. Who in their right mind thought Sirius should have a squeaky toy? I can't get the damn sound out of my head. If you did suggest it know it was a cruel and unusual punishment, was not having sex not bad enough? Your uncle also forced me to play catch with him for five hours. It was worse than babysitting I believe. I have found new respect for his lovers. A strange thing to say about the Death Eaters but I can see the appeal if it's true. You found his diary? What happened to privacy and not reading other people's secrets? My compliments are well deserved even if they are backhanded as you say. Not that I'd know. As for how you and your uncles put up with me, it's simple, you can't resist me. How dare you suggest I'd kneel. Don't you know how filthy floors can be? If I asked for your commitment it would probably be in bed after a round of amazing sex. The bed is comfortable and no kneeling required.  
Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For S5 for Christmas. Also I finished chapter three and will probably update it soon... hopefully. What is an update scheduled?
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed this. Comments keep me going.


	3. Chapter 3

[November]

"Malfoy," Harry whispered, he had casted a privacy spell so as not to wake the other Slytherins.

"What the fuck, Potter? How did you get into my dorm room and why are you waking me in the middle of the night?" Draco Malfoy demanded. "Didn't you know some people need their beauty sleep?"

"I need your help. I need to get out of the castle, to Malfoy Manor. The Dark Lord is staying there, correct? I can't exactly bully my way into someone's office that has a floo but staying at the school isn't an option," Harry said with a whisper despite the privacy spell.

"What the fuck, Potter? Give me one reason?" Draco asked unamused.

"Well seeing as I'm pregnant with The Dark Lord's child and we have a ministry pink toad torturing students and would for sure try to kill them should she find out. Is that a good enough reason?" Harry asked annoyed.

"Fine, how did you get down here anyway?" Draco asked annoyed crawling out of bed.

"Invisibility cloak, thank you for helping me," Harry said, hiding under the cloak again.

"Yeah well I'm not going to be the one to stop you if you're actually pregnant with The Dark Lord's child or well if not I'm sure you're stupid enough. Yeah and the pink toad is bad enough," Draco said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "How did you get in here anyway?"

"I am a parselmouth, a trait of slytherin. Wasn't too hard to override the password and the castle recognised my need. Believe me being pregnant isn't exactly ideal with people trying to kill me," Harry said following Draco.

"What about your friends?" Draco asked. Why the hell was Potter annoying him? Not that he could refuse him. If he wasn't lying he wouldn't be the one to keep the two apart. He didn't have a death wish. Even more so if he was responsible for a miscarriage he'd never forgive himself.

"As if they'd understand. How would I tell them? Hey, so I ended up dating and falling in love with The Dark Lord this summer pretending to be non-magical, he is a horny bastard and I'm now carrying his child? Yeah, wouldn't go over well. They'd want me to get rid of them and that won't happen. This is my child and his." Harry stayed quiet through the halls as Draco led them through the dark to Professor Snape's room.

"Draco? What's wrong, dragon?" Severus asked his son right away seeing him at his door in the middle of the night.

"You have a guest who woke me up in the middle of the night. He needs to get to Malfoy Manor. Now if either you don't mind I'm going back to sleep," Draco said, pushing Potter into his father's office and leaving to go back to bed.

"Potter?" Professor Snape asked seeing the child appear from underneath an invisibility cloak. "Why do you need to go to Malfoy Manor?"

"Well being pregnant in a school full of students, dangerous spells, and a professor torturing student isn't ideal. Not to mention who the father is. It's bad enough Draco knows before the father. Anyways, Malfoy Manor? I'm assuming your floo is unmonitored? Damn, I feel like I'm going to be sick again. Difficult child," Harry mumbled. He took a few deep breaths trying to wait for the nausea to leave. Not that it was uncommon and he had no longer suffered from horrible morning sickness but he still became nauseous.

"I expect a more in-depth answer later," Professor Snape said annoyed, going to his floo. Potter had a lot to explain. As to who the father is, why Malfoy Manor, and how he was still standing if he hadn't seen the father since before the school year? Children needed their parents' magic. When Narcissa was pregnant he and Lucius couldn't leave her alone by how much Draco drained her magic. He grabbed Harry before calling out Malfoy Manor. He was amazed the young man didn't vomit on their arrival.

•

"Is it morning or night? Anyways is The Dark Lord here? It's an emergency," Harry asked seeing someone appear. He didn't know how long it had been until he noticed Tom's magic and relaxed into his arms.

"So, you did know who I was," Tom said annoyed as he held Harry who looked sick. What was so important that he broke their illusion and left school? It was annoying enough to have to pretend to be muggle and not know a damn thing about the wizarding world.

"I knew since day one, told you I was a genius. Not everyone can manage to age two years using a time turner to not die during a dangerous tournament while trying to be murdered by Dumbledore and being forced to be in a trap. Anyways, your child is fucking demanding and you got me pregnant. Seeing as soon as people found out you were the father they'd demand I get rid of them assuming I didn't lose them because of being in a dangerous school or being subject to a blood quill. Now, can I sleep? Your child keeps me up and doesn't like to settle down," Harry mumbled although everyone in the room heard him. Thankfully the only ones in the room were the three Malfoy-Snape. 

"Uh, what? Yeah, sleep but you'll be answering my questions later. And you already fell asleep on me," Tom said, not even able to scowl. "Severus, can you check to see if he is pregnant?"

"He is; about four months along according to this. How is he still standing?" Severus asked after casting the spell.

"You have things to explain at breakfast mister. Perhaps he can tell us how he is still standing with the child draining his magic consistently for four months without any support from the father. Now since it's so early perhaps we should go back to sleep," Narcissa said.

"I need to get back to the school," Severus said annoyed. He wished he could be home and sleep in his bed with his wife and husband.

"We'll watch over him, someone needs to watch over Draco. We'll let you know what happened," Lucius said kissing his husband before leaving to go back to bed.

"He needs his beauty sleep or he is a pest as you know. Be safe and we'll keep you informed. I imagine you're medi-wizard skills will be called upon," Narcissa said kissing Severus goodbye. She'd have to call Sirius and Remus. They'll need to know too. Hopefully their reactions won't be too bad. 

○○○○

"Who is she? Not that I'm not glad to see you two but why, how, are you here?" Harry asked as he picked at his food. The child was more demanding than their father.

"My cousin Andromeda who will be taking Snape's place at the school as potions professor. We heard the news," Sirius said with an exhausted Remus who curled up on the nearest couch without hesitation. It had been the full moon last night, Harry kept his amusement to himself.

"Severus won't approve of this," Lucius said surprised. Why did Black bring her here?"

"Come on, I may not be a fan of him but he's the best medi-wizard on the continent if not the world. Lily had a bad pregnancy and these things are hereditary. As you know parents need to be together but Harry did not like James when he was in her womb. So it was either Lily get deadly sick by not being near James or get violently ill by Harry rejecting James's magic. Plus this is my grandbaby. So call your spawn and Snape here and Andromeda will go to the school in his place. The Potter line also has difficult pregnancies, James wasn't an only child by choice."

"Andy, perhaps we should go visit my husband at school," Narcissa said, recovering from her surprise.

"Yeah, well hopefully your husband can be convinced because Sirius called me this morning and it took me some convincing. I still am unaware of who the father is but I have a feeling that will be a common event."

•

"I don't know if I should thank you or curse you, verbally without magic," Draco said, making it clear. He didn't want to deal with overprotective people and a pregnant bearer. 

"Go for both, I know I've cursed Tom enough," Harry said sipping tea that Sirius had made slowly. It was helping his nauseous but not by much. The touch by Tom was helping even more so. Demanding child.

"So, I was told why but I'm not a hundred percent sure I heard it right. First Black convinced Andromeda to teach potions so I could be here to watch over Potter's pregnancy? He also praised my ability in some form?" Severus asked in disbelief. He wasn't even touching much about the pregnant Harry Potter and the fact Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were sitting having breakfast at Malfoy Manor like it was an everyday occurrence.

"I may not like you but Lily had a bad pregnancy and the Potters have bad pregnancies. I need my grandbaby healthy along with Harry. Not to mention the neglect of the father's magic for months," Sirius said knowingly. "I can admit you're a talented medi-wizard and probably the best in the world. Doesn't mean I like it but I won't do any less."

"So, I was indeed woken up in the middle of the night? That wasn't some weird dream?" Draco asked, looking at Harry who looked much the same.

"Harry, you have things to explain. Perhaps start with how you knew it was me since day one?" Tom asked, looking at his hopefully still lover.

"Oh you know being possessed by your sixteen year old self, your diary, also your magic. You had seemed to think I was a muggle and well you've always been charismatic. I left with you because the Order was after me and I would not go back to my aunt's. Then annoyingly I felt comfortable and safe around you. I figured if you realised who I was we'd be dealing with the stupid rivalry and I like the fact there is one less person trying to kill me. It's not my fault I caught feels and fell in love. Of course I told my dogfathers. So yeah they knew too but it's not like we could say anything," Harry explained hoping that would answer all of Tom's questions.

"I knew it was you, I was hoping to find your weakness and you ended up becoming mine." Tom tried to hide his annoyance. He spent a months pretending to be non-magical around Harry, Sirius, and Remus who all had already known. Although he supposed if he hadn't things would turn out very different.

"My first question is how are you still standing? Isn't the child draining your magic?" Severus asked, wondering how Potter hasn't been deadly sick.

"As if I use that much of my magical power at the school. Remember I managed a full corporal patronus at the age of thirteen, having my soul sucked out, outran a werewolf, survived a basilisk at twelve, and the deadly puzzle and Qurrill at eleven? Not even to mention the tournament that Dumbledore forced me in even if it was a trap and he's the reason Cedric got killed? Yeah, if I wasn't powerful I'd be dead. I don't use much of my magic to begin with. That's probably why and also being in a school filled with other magicals and the school itself being sentient and steeped in magic? Remus stop with the guilty face," Harry said to his dogfather sternly. "You recognised me as James's son and you were no actual danger to me even if I didn't learn it until later. Next question?"

"We'll go over your pregnancy so-far later. Blood quill?" Severus asked, hearing sounds of outrage from Black who hadn't been there when Harry arrived at Malfoy Manor last night.

"Sirius," Harry said nearly silently glaring at his godfather who instantly calmed. Sirius knew that tone and it was the tone that told him nothing good was going on. "Umbitch, I mean pink toad, I mean ministry spy, I mean Umbridge, I'll let you decide which one I mean. Have to play the golden boy and I might be outspoken not to mention Dumbledore dragging my name through the mud with him. Tell me why I'd tell people Voldemort is back seeing as he's my lover and now baby daddy? Me being me every detention we were forced to use a blood quill. I will not tell lies," Harry said, showing his scar that hadn't healed. He blamed the dark magic as nothing healed with it. He sent a glare towards Sirius who was about to say something. He didn't need his godfather causing a scene yet.

"Time turner?" Tom asked, wondering what that was about.

"Hermione had one in our third year, it wasn't too hard to borrow it without permission. Everyone in the tournament was seventeen and had years of knowledge. I was almost sorted into Slytherin for a reason. So I used it to get an edge to survive the tournament. If Dumbledore had his way I'd know nothing. Next?" Harry asked, not wanting to really talk about any of this. He just wished sleeping was an option.

"Not really anything I can think of but later I expect an explanation about your school years and childhood," Severus said. Lily forgive him, how was he in this situation? If even a fraction of that happened to Draco he'd be livid.

"Tom can just use Legilimency on me and then let me nap. I've barely slept since this one decided to make their presence known," Harry said, feeling exhausted. The fact he was letting someone root in his mind said as such. He didn't resist as Tom entered his mind and shuffled through his entire life. Most would put up more of a fight about it. He trusted Tom. He couldn't hide his smirk seeing Tom go through each memory of them together and seeing it from Harry's point of view. It was oddly romantic Tom cared enough.

"Sleep, Harry, that's all we need for now," Tom said softly. He picked Harry up as they moved to a more comfortable area. Harry had barely slept more than an hour a night since their child made themselves known. Harry had fallen asleep on the way and he explained what happened to everyone else in as much detail as he dared.

○○○○

"So, what issues have you had with your pregnancy so far?" Severus asked Harry. The Dark Lord was talking to followers and he was in charge of Potter or well really he only saw the man as who he was no longer a copy of his father. He was still ashamed he missed so much.

"My morning sickness has passed although I still get nauseous. That usually passes after I take a few deep breaths. They're difficult and demanding like their father. They don't like their fruits either. I have no issues being near Tom, they like him and he does help with the nausea. They definitely don't like sleeping unless Tom is near," Harry said. "You're not as much of a bastard as normal, I'm living in Malfoy Manor for now, and I want to mother Draco?" He was confused to that last part as he used to hate Draco.

"I've dropped my misconceptions and I'm sure you'll drop some too. Weird as it is mothering Draco is a normal part of being a pregnant bearer. Those underage that you spend time with you'll see as children. Most people are very cautious on who they spend their time around when pregnant as the child will build a bond with them all. You may come to see us Malfoys as their uncles and aunt. Black and Lupin are already seen as their grandparents in your mind so that won't change. The father's magic is just as important or more than your own and the child will need it. I'll be watching for complications as Black has said there have been issues within the Potter line and these things are hereditary." Severus finished his scans and wrote down what will be needed. "I'll have potions for you soon. Stay near The Dark Lord when possible as he'll make sure you both are healthy."

"Yeah and he's a possessive bastard too. Our child is just as difficult and demanding as he is. So as a bearer is my pregnancy more or less delicate?" Harry asked curiously. He wished Tom wasn't dealing with followers. 

"Less actually as it's your magic protecting them. Will you wish to know the gender when it comes time?" Severus asked. It was curious and Harry's pregnancy was so far rather mild although that could change.

"No, I'd like it to be a surprise but the Potter family has always had boys from my knowledge," Harry said. It would probably be a boy but he didn't want to know.

"Very well, The Dark Lord is done with the basic meeting and so if you wish I could accompany you to the follow up meeting with his inner circle," Severus said wondering what Harry would prefer.

"That would be nice. Thank you," Harry said getting a nod from Severus as they both made their way down to the follow up meeting.

•

"So, Potter?" Fenrir asked, seeing the boy arrive. He casted a glance towards his mate and their partner. Sirius Black wasn't a bad looking person at all. It was strange that Remus was here as he still couldn't understand how Remus no longer hated werewolves. As it was Remus had joined his pack but he was an ally of The Dark Lord not his packs.

"Yes?" Harry asked, resting against Tom. He wasn't very surprised as to who consisted of Tom's inner circle. The most surprising was a sane Bellatrix who was apparently the best mind healer in the world. He hadn't expected that.

"You're pregnant with the Lord's child? I didn't think the Potter line had bearers." Whatever people said Fenrir knew a lot about the wizarding world. He knew he had to survive and make sure other werewolves did too.

"Well there is no history of gays within the Potter line and here I am. Tom, I wish to take my NEWTs. I'm not going back and we need the ministry toad out of there. I hate a lot of people there but your damn defense curse is annoying. Even you fell for it. It makes it hard to learn, we had Lockhart. I don't think you understand how bad that was, Lockhart," Harry said trying to get his point across. "And you child doesn't like fruits which is annoying because they're my favorite."

"We'll get NEWTs set up for you and work towards getting the toad out," Narcissa said. She saw the gleam in her sister's eye, Bella had some ideas on getting rid of her.

"I'll see about the defense curse," Tom said softly. Yes, he had fallen for it himself too. He knew it wasn't easy learning that way and yet Dumbledore hadn't cared. He had seen the difficulties with learning. 

"Good," Harry said. "Fenrir, I see you staring. Maybe you wolves can get into the auror department? I mean you're curse resistant."

"Harry, these are my followers," Tom said trying not to whine.

"And I'm pregnant with your demanding child. Which means they're our followers. You've been taking too long," Harry told Tom. It was true. If only they knew how to undermine Dumbledore but he could see Bellatrix's look and felt like she had something planned.

"For Dumbledore you could go public and start discrediting him. You never claimed Voldemort to be back yet Dumbledore is using your name to say so. The tournament declared you a legal adult yet he kept you in the dark," Lucius said seeing the same look from Sirius Black. Who would know Black could be an actual Slytherin.

"After the toad Bella could discreetly use some curses against the headmaster. His followers are just sheep. He needs to be crazy before he's gone or he's just a martyr. The light side doesn't need one of those. There is already enough infighting," Harry said getting a gleeful grin from Bellatrix. It was easy to see how she could be seen as insane. 

"What about Diggory?" Lucius asked.

"It's a deadly tournament the Headmaster allowed and allowed two Hogwarts champions. Peter Pettigrew killed him. A slight memory charm and dropping him off in the middle of the ministry of magic should be enough. A good start too," Harry said with a smile. 

"How in Merlin's name were you sorted into Gryffindor?"

"I asked the hat nicely not to be in Slytherin." Harry gave a laugh at them seeing the same amusement in Sirius's face. "Dumbledore's manipulations and Draco being a spoiled prick."

"You were almost sorted into Slytherin?" Severus asked, wondering what in the world that meant. The Gryffindor Golden boy had almost been a snake.

"How do you think I've survived this long?" Harry asked rhetorically. "So, Professor, seeing as I'm not pretending and you're not at school, maybe you can help me study for my Potion NEWTs? Don't I have to be extra careful being pregnant?" Harry had always been interested in potions but it wasn't something that would make him the Gryffindor Golden boy he needed to be.

○○○○

"Potter, where is The Dark Lord? You're supposed to be resting," Severus said scowling at the young man who was in his potions lab. 

"I was then he had to do something and this one refuses to let me sleep without him. Plus I'm good at potions now," Harry said, finishing the third thing on Severus's to do list. It was also one of the pregnant friendly potions. He knew which ones he had to stay away from and which ones were okay. 

"Just because you got an Outstanding on your Potion NEWT does not mean it's okay for you to brew while pregnant unsupervised even more so when you're supposed to be resting," Severus said with a sigh. The young man had been a hidden genius, they all had seen his results, almost all outstandings. He had been thinking of offering Harry an apprenticeship but the young man was pregnant and it would have to wait.

"I'm pregnant, not decrepit or incapable. Ever since Lucius learned that I'm the next Black Lord he hasn't let up and I can't focus on business and politics when this one is restless," Harry said simply.

"I have the last four months editions of the daily prophet," Severus said, handing them to Harry once he was finished. He checked the potion and was glad it was a pregnancy safe one or he'd have to listen to The Dark Lord and Black being annoying. 

"Just give me the overview?" Harry asked not wanting to be upset over something Rita did this time.

"You made the cover. Dumbledore is undermined and insane, people are calling for the kiss, the others are calling for St. Mungos. Your child is most anticipated. As you know the toad is gone. The Dark Lord is thinking of putting Lupin or another wolf in the position. I suggested Bellatrix. Pettigrew got the kiss, Black is free. The Death Eaters have been productive. Let's not forget the gossip of who the father or mother of your child is, outrage from your friends, wondering where you are. This is just from the last four months," Severus said. Harry had refused reading the prophet until Dumbledore was undermined. Harry had given interviews.

"I could announce that it was my muggle lover," Harry said laughing.

"I'm sure the Dark Lord will be thrilled. As it is you're allowed no more interviews until after you give birth and even then you'll be under guard," Severus told Harry sternly.

"I'm not some delicate flower, Sev," Harry said using the man's nickname in annoyance. Apparently only his mother had used it and he was the only one who got away with it.

"You're not but you're pregnant with The Dark Lord's child and you're considered a celebrity. You helped with the take down of Dumbledore and now you're thinking of more reforms. You're a public figure despite your thoughts. You're going to have someone with you. Now off you go, back to bed and I'll find your wayward lover and send him back."

○○○○

"What should we name them if they're a boy?" Harry asked Tom as they laid in bed together. He was due any day now and they hadn't talked much about names. They all were waiting until Severus gave the go ahead for the delivery.

"Nathaniel? What about a girl?" Tom asked.

"Delphine? We need middle names. Nathaniel Tom?" Harry asked, curiously getting a scowl.

"Nathaniel James or Marvolo. Don't give them a bad middle name. Delphine Lily?" Tom asked.

"That sounds as bad as Nathaniel Harry. Delphine Harri, with an I?" Harry suggested.

"If a boy we'll go with Nathaniel Marvolo Potter-Black and if a girl we'll go with Delphine Harri Potter-Black," Tom said finally.

"What about your last name?" Harry asked Tom confused. Tom took his hand and placed a ring on it without asking.

"Riddle is a muggle name and it's not my name any longer. You can have the child, let the others plan the wedding, and our last name will be Potter-Black, two good pureblood names," Tom said kissing Harry's hand. Harry scowled at him causing him to kiss Harry.

"You know most people are asked to marry someone not told they're going to," Harry said with a huff not even able to be properly upset. Tom had said that he'd propose in bed where it was comfortable rather than on his knees. "This still doesn't mean I'll get on my knees for you."

"You're already mine, this is just proof. You'll kneel to me one day, you'll see," Tom said with a smirk.

○○○○  
[Two years later]

"Delphine won't eat her fruits," Harry said glaring at Tom. "Please eat your fruits for mama?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I got this. Delphi, look at these yummy fruits. Girls need their fruits to be beautiful," Narcissa said, taking a bite of a cherry. "If you don't eat your fruits you'll end up looking like Fenrir." The girl started eating her fruits.

"I blame Tom for all of this," Harry said glaring at his husband.

"You were the one who got pregnant," Tom said in his defense. The four Malfoys along with the three Greybacks were sitting at their breakfast table. 

"It takes two, Tom. We have the stupid ministry ball to go to tonight," Harry said with a scowl. He apparently stopped a war by discrediting Dumbledore, or that was how the world saw it. Or perhaps it was another ministry thing as being Lord Potter-Black he had done a lot of reforms. With the Malfoy and Prince seats helping him in the way of Lucius. They had managed to get equal rights for creatures and Fenrir worked as the Head of the Auror department. Severus ran his own apothecary that Harry helped with to get out of politics when possible. Bellatrix was oddly enough the defense professor still acting insane but it probably did some good for the students. McGonagall was headmistress and Andromeda stayed at the school as Potion master. Draco was just having fun learning all he could and avoiding his father and politics.

"Who would've thought Percy Weasley as the Minister of Magic? You know they just want to see Delphine, it's why you're invited," Lucius said smiling at his honorary niece.

"Yeah, and there is her celebration coming up. Why couldn't we do it on her birthday again? She's going to turn out to be a spoiled brat like Draco," Harry said. "Tom, it's your turn." Harry looked at Tom. She wasn't eating for him and she hated fruits like her father. "And you need to eat your fruits too."

"We should put her through muggle primary school," Tom commented only to get outraged yells from the others. They all quieted under Harry's glare. It was more effective than his own.

"Miss playing muggle is that it?" Harry asked looking at Tom. The others rolled their eyes. "If we do we need to expand the flat and Draco is coming with us."

"What? Where is my say in this?" Draco asked looking around.

"We'd still be playing muggle if you didn't get pregnant. We'll have to stop using slang around her, she's getting to that age. I'll resize the flat and put in a home phone," Tom said grimacing at the idea of a home phone. The Greybacks were bad enough without one and he'd never forget what Harry said about Sirius.

"You could stay here with your father and learn politics and business…" Harry trailed off knowing Draco would agree who did.

"You make me sound like a monster, Harry," Lucius said with a scowl. He ignored Harry's pointed glare.

"We won't be using the floo but we will find a good apparition point. Tom loves being a stay at home dad."

○○○○

"Harry," a voice called out. Harry looked around seeing Hermione and Ron. Delphine was in his arms and he was on his way to the apothecary he helped Severus run. There were perks to being trained under the world's youngest potions master.

"I'm running late. If you wish to talk you have to walk with me," Harry told them over his shoulder. He was surprised they caught up to him. Their relationship was very strained since he left Hogwarts and then didn't talk to them for years. As it was they barely sent letters to each other still.

"Where're you going?" Ron asked politely.

"I'm on my way to the apothecary and Delphine is with me today. Sev is more manageable and she's a customer magnet being as cute as she is. I sometimes wonder how she's so cute," Harry said smiling down at his daughter.

"You're close with Snape?" Hermione asked, surprised. She shouldn't have been with how little their letters actually said.

"He helped me study for my NEWTs and is her other uncle. So, a reason for you talking to me?" Harry asked, wondering what this was about. They walked into the apothecary before they could say something.

"You managed to get away from mine and your husband I see," Severus said, taking Delphine without a word.

"I used Draco to distract Lucius and Tom is doing some sort of business as always," Harry told Severus. Tom had disbanded the death eaters and removed their marks but those who wished had become a part of a private investigation service that was both muggle and magical. It helped the breach between the world a bit. Not all of the werewolves were magical so some worked with Tom.

"I think Lucius is just tired of me complaining," Severus said with an eye roll.

"Uh, we wanted to say we understand why you did what you did. If we had known that you got pregnant by Voldemort we probably would've said some harmful things. Dumbledore blinded us and while I wish you had trusted us we didn't make ourselves all that trustworthy. I was just hoping we could start over," Ron said after some time. 

"I never hated you, I just couldn't trust you but I think I'd like that. Let me say getting pregnant by Tom wasn't ideal or planned. Delphine is the best of us, though. Now I need to get to work, send an owl?" Harry asked, getting a nod from them. He had missed his friends he could admit to himself. They left with a goodbye and sincere see you later that he for once was looking forward to.

"Think that was a good idea? You said you couldn't trust them," Severus said after some time.

"Trust is earned and they believed in the lies about Dumbledore but they were my first friends. As it is, Ron is working with the Twins and Hermione is going to start working with Tom, not that she knows it. He wants to expand and she wants to set up things for Muggleborns," Harry said smiling, working on fixing the shelves and putting the recently made potions towards the back. 

"Always the Slytherin. How is it at your flat?" Severus asked. He wasn't sure if he should be amused at Harry knowing so much about his once best friends.

"The same. Tom and Delphi hate fruits, Draco never wants to move out, they'd be hopeless if I couldn't cook. Delphine has started to call Draco her brother and it makes him melt. It's rather adorable. I kind of miss being at the Manor and seeing everyone every day but I'm so glad we don't have a floo, I've been told horror stories." Harry smiled thinking of everything that has happened. "You should come over for the full moon, you'll get my special cooking and get to listen to Tom being annoyed because most of his workers are out."

"I might." Severus admitted. He never imagined this would happen. Him being friends and family with Harry, Harry being married to the demanding Dark Lord, so much non-mgaical things. He hated to think what would have happened if Harry hadn't run away and landed in Tom's arms.

•

"Bye Severus, I'm taking my husband and daughter back," Tom said picking up Delphine and kissing her cheek before kissing his husband. He didn't wait for a goodbye before leaving. He loved his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully have a happy new year! Remember when I said I might edit this? That didn't happen. Also please leave a kudos and comment to let me know what you thought of it. I read and love them all.


End file.
